The King of the Forest
by Violet L. Carter
Summary: -Back-story of the prisoner and the Dragon's cup from Beowulf- I wrote this story for English class, and thought it was appropriate to post on this sight. This is the story of the great Oslavado and how he came to steal the golden cup from the mighty dragon that led to Beowulf's ultimate doom. I'm not big on summaries :P read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Quest

In ancient times, there was a man. A simple man, but he would come to start an epic battle to the death between a monster and a hero. Before today, his story has never been told. He has been perceived as a criminal, liar, and thief. He however, is none of these things. His tale is not pretty, but it needs to be told. The truth needs to be revealed for all to bask in the courage of the man named, Oslavado.

On the tip of Sweden, there was a small village named, Blithe. The streets were a cold, gray slate, and the houses were uniform in size and appearance. Blithe was dull, and its people poor. It was considered a good year when less than a dozen people died of starvation. The ground was very frozen and rocky, nothing grew there. So the people of Blithe had to depend on other neighboring towns to survive. As a law, all able-bodied men of Blithe were required to work in the mills to pay for the food for their town. Therefore, there was no time for fun, merry-making, or even imagination.

One dark and stormy night, a baby boy was born in the village. They named him Oslavado, The King of the Forest, and they hoped that one day the rocky, frozen, tundra of their backyards would become a lush forest and Blithe would finally prosper. It was a foolish thought, but the village needed hope more than they needed food. His mother thought that his name would be a great change from the boring names of Blithe.

Oslavado grew up to become a strapping young man. He was kind and compassionate. He helped his mother tend to the sick and the wounded of the village. Oslavado was very close to his mother. He was not the strongest man in the world, but he was one of the smartest. He created many inventions that bettered the lives of the townsfolk of Blithe.

Oslavado's name rang true. He was the hope of the village. Everywhere he went, lively warmth radiated from him. He reintroduced the music and laughter to the town. The townspeople were happy.

The king was not. He liked it when the townspeople were nothing more than cowering mice in his cold presence. With a dying and decrepit town, no one started problems and the King had absolute rule. No one would even question his power or decisions. With Oslavado, the people had... hope. The King feared that the people would overthrow him. He decided to put Oslavado in his place, along with all of the other scum in the village, in the mills.

Oslavado received his summons to the King's chambers while he was helping an old man fetch water from the well. "What could the King possibly want with me?" he pondered. Having a premonition that his altercation with the heartless King would not be a good one, he made sure to say goodbye to his mother and give her all of the money he had saved. He did so discreetly, as to not alarm her to his anxiety towards the King.

When he set out to find the King, it was snowing heavily. By the time he got to the castle, Oslavado could not see three feet in front of his face.

"Who goes there?" a gruff voice called from atop a tower

"It is I, Oslavado, son of Violeta. I have received a message that the King wishes to have an audience with me," he yelled to the guard.

"Very well, " the guard said as the gate screeched open. To Oslavado, the castle seemed even colder than the air. Every nook and cranny radiated darkness and the cold. He made his way into the dimly lit hall where the king was sitting. The hall looked more like a dungeon than a hall to Oslavado.

"So boy, come sit by me. No need to stand so far away," the King said. He reminded Oslavado of a snake, the deadly kind. Oslavado sat in the chair next to him. "So how are things in the mills Oslavado?" the King said politely.

"I would not know sir," Oslavado replied, "I do not work down there. I help my mother tend to the wounded and helpless."

"Well, isn't this interesting. The boy who could do no wrong in the eyes of the people is actually committing a crime every time he helps people," the King chuckled.

"I do not understand what you are saying Great King," Oslavado murmured very confused.

The King sprang out of his chair screaming, "You boy are under arrest for directly disobeying the laws of your King! As punishment, you will be hanged!" The King's eyes were glowing with excitement from seeing Oslavado turn whiter than the snow. He was sure now that Oslavado would no longer be a threat to his power!

Oslavado knew how vain and prideful the King was. He had a plan. "Wait! I have a wager. To save my life, let me go on a quest for you. If I succeed, then my life will be spared."

"How will I know you will not cheat me?" the King sneered, unable to resist the challenge.

Oslavado took a deep breath, "If I do not return within a years time, with a successful quest, you can take the life of my mother."

The King pondered this for a moment. "I agree to this wager. Your quest is to find... the Holy Grail." The King then fell on the floor laughing, knowing it was an impossible task.

Oslavado put a fierce and determined look on his face and said, "Its a deal."

He then left without another word, through the snow, to the land of the Danes. It was a land

of many travelers and story-tellers. Somebody must know where the Holy Grail was

hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Danes

After fifteen long days and nights, Oslavado finally beheld the land of the Danes. He was tired, hungry, and he longed for a rest. His clothes were tattered and he looked worse than a beggar. The sun was just setting.

In times past, the Danes had been a kind and welcoming people under the rule of King Hrothgar. Oslavado knew he was long dead, but he hoped that the new King still retained the same qualities.

Once upon the shore, Oslavado searched for some form of shelter to stay in for the night. He traveled for what seemed like hours. Finally, he beheld the great hall of King Hrothgar. He silently opened the golden doors, and walked in. Sitting upon a throne was the new King. He looked, to Oslavado, to be a kind man.

Oslavado walked up and bowed before the king saying, "Hail the great King of the Danes! I am Oslavado, son of Violeta, I have come to ask for your assistance on a quest!"

The wise King looked upon Oslavado lightly and proclaimed, "You look like a fine man, Oslavado, but I do not know what I can do to help you. Our monsters have all been slain by the wondrous Beowulf. I have nothing to offer you."

"Oh but you do, great King. I come not looking for a fight of valor, but for knowledge. My King has sent me on a quest for the Holy Grail. I come looking for information on its whereabouts," said Oslavado gallantly.

"Hmmmm... the Holy Grail," the King pondered as he stroked his beard, "Tomorrow we will discuss this farther. Now, get cleaned up and have some mead."

"As you wish wise one," Oslavado said gratefully to the King. He departed, got cleaned, and changed clothes. Oslavado found a bed in the hall and slept until dawn.

Feeling refreshed from his journey, he left to find the King. After searching high and low, Oslavado found no trace of the King. He decided then to walk around the village looking for any answers or information that could help him on his quest.

He found an elderly man sitting by a well. He was telling the infamous story of Beowulf and the monster Grendle.

"…He ripped the beast's arm off and Grendle went running back to his mummy!" the man told to some wide-eyed children in a mocking voice.

Oslavado coughed, "Excuse me sir, but may I have a word with you? I have a couple of questions."

The man grunted and grumbled, annoyed that his story was being interrupted. "Oh yes, you are the talk of the village boy. So you want to know about the Holy Grail? Well, you aren't going to find it, and you are not going to get ANY help from the King!" the man said tersely.

"What do you mean the King won't help me?" Oslavado said frustrated.

"The Holy Grail was stolen from King Hrothgar shortly after Beowulf killed Grendle. It is why he lives so long you know," the man said dismissively as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Who lived so long? What are you talking about?" Oslavado started to run after the man.

The man pulled him into a nearby hut, "Beowulf you idiot! He drank from the cup, and that is what has made him so invincible. Even King Hrothgar lived much longer than the average man because of that cup! I doubt Beowulf even knew of its power. All he cared about was the monster."

"Alright, so let me get this straight. The Holy Grail used to belong to the Danes, and then someone stole it. Where is it now?" Oslavado pondered.

"No one knows," the man replied. " some believe Beowulf and his crew took it, but that is wrong. I was a young boy when it was stolen. I remember the shame of it all. One of our own stole it. The King tried to cover it up as much as he could, but word got out. The King still has not heard the end of it. I'm surprised he didn't kill you the minute you mentioned the Holy Grail!"

Oslavado groaned, "do you think it is still in the land of the Danes?"

"Of course not! Our King might be ignorant and prideful, but he is not stupid. We scoured the entire land for it. It is lost forever to us," the man said sadly to him.

"You don't understand! If I don't get that cup for my King, he will kill my mother! That is the price of a failed quest! I need to get it!" yelled Oslavado.

"You were foolish to take this quest!" the man said angrily as he looked out the window, "If you want to live long enough to even attempt to retrieve it, I suggest you leave. The King's men are coming." The man then grabbed some supplies and ushered Oslavado towards his boat tied up at the makeshift pier.

"Thank you for everything you have told me. I am forever indebted to you for your knowledge, kindness, and saving me from the wrath of your King," Oslavado stated as he was untying his boat from the pier.

"Yeah, yeah, thank me when you get that cup!" the man yelled to him as he was sailing farther out to sea. When Oslavado looked back, he swore he saw the cranky old man smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Vikings

After three months of sailing from land to land, Oslavado was no closer to finding the Grail than from the moment he left the hut of the old man. Oslavado was tired of searching. There wasn't a route he knew that would lead him to anywhere new. He almost went back to his homeland in defeat, but couldn't let his mother die. He wouldn't ever let that happen.

The sun had just risen when he heard the unmistakable sound of voices shouting. Upon the horizon was a ship. Not just any ship, a Viking ship. This terrified Oslavado. The Vikings were known for their cruelty.

The ship moved closer and closer until his boat was right beside theirs. A rope was dropped over the side, and a heavily accented voice commanded him to climb up. He climbed onto the massive deck of the ship. It smelled like sweat, salt, and fish. It made him nauseous. He took one look around and was knocked unconscious.

When he awoke, he had his hands bound, and his neck and feet were shackled. Oslavado struggled to loosen the ropes that bound his hands, but the knots didn't loosen. He rattled the chains of his shackles, but those too held. Then, he noticed the burly figure sitting in the dark corner.

"What is your name?" the same voice from before asked.

"Oslavado," he managed to say without his voice trembling.

"Well Oslavado, if you are well enough, I will take you to my Captain now," he said as he took off Oslavado's neck and foot shackles. Oslavado noticed however, that his hands remained bound.

Oslavado was roughly forced onto the deck. He received many curious looks from the Viking sailors. He never got a good look at his captor. Every time Oslavado tried to turn his head, the man behind him forced him to face forward.

The Captain's chamber was very elegant. It was filled with the many spoils from his pillaging. "Why are you sailing on my waters boy?" The Captain demanded.

"I was unaware these waters belonged to you!" Oslavado replied tiredly.

"That is unacceptable! Where are you from boy? Who dares not educate you that these waters are mine?" The Captain demanded.

Too tired and groggy to even attempt to resist the Captain's demands, he replied," Blithe. I come from the land of Blithe."

"Blithe? You come from Blithe?" The Captain roared in laughter, but then a menacing expression appeared on his face, " Your no good, dirty, rotten, thief of a King owes me quite a few debts! You will pay them!" Oslavado groaned, there was no way to get out of this one. "You are sentenced to a lifetime of servitude to me, Captain Theron the Vicious! You will start at sunrise!" With that said, the Captain left Oslavado with the man who brought him to the Captain's quarters.

The man took Oslavado back below deck, and chained him up once again. "Get some rest," he grunted, "you'll need it." Oslavado fell into a deep, dark, sleep before the man ever made it above deck.

In the morning, Oslavado was immediately sent to work. In the months to come, he found that slavery had to be the worst thing in the world. From sunrise to sunset he was worked to the bone. The only good thing was that the Captain made sure he was fed properly. He just went through the motions everyday. He did what he was told with no resistance. He had given up.

One evening, while Oslavado was swabbing the deck, the Captain called him into his quarters. "I think its time that we get to know each other better Oslavado!" The Captain said. The smell of stale whiskey was on his breath. The Captain was drunk.

"As you wish," Oslavado then proceeded to tell the captain everything about the quest, his life in Blithe, and how he was afraid that his mother was condemned to death.

"How long is it until the year is up?" the Captain slurred.

"Just a little over a month... I failed my mother, and have ruined my honor," Oslavado said as he put his head in his hands.

"Then you are as low as a murderer!" the Captain exclaimed, "I do not allow murderers on my ship! You deserve to rot in a dungeon for the rest of your life!" The Captain started to stand up but fell down.

"But... but...bu" Oslavado stuttered.

"Guard!" The Captain said swaying dangerously side-to-side, "Chain this criminal up! We will deal with him tomorrow!" The burly man took him gruffly by the arm and lead him down below deck, and chained him up.

The man gave Oslavado a pitying look, and dropped his knife on the ground within Oslavado's reach. Then, he left. Oslavado noted that he didn't lock the door. Oslavado did not hesitate. He immediately started to cut through his neck chain.

By the time he finally broke through the chain, the rest of the ship was asleep. Oslavado sent up a thankful prayer that the man didn't put his foot shackles on. He tried to get rid of the ropes that bound his hands, but it proved more difficult. After another frustrating hour, Oslavado gave up. As quietly as he could, he crept up to the deck of the ship. He took a quick glance to verify he was alone, but he wasn't.

The man who chained him up was sleeping in the corner of the deck. Oslavado crept soundlessly past him. He lowered one of the small row boats into the water. He was thankful the boat was light and didn't make a huge splash. He grabbed a small amount of food and put it in the boat. He hopped in and started to row away.

By the time he was a safe distance away, it was dawn. Oslavado took one last look at the ship, and standing up at the helm was the man. The man gave him a nod and went back to his Viking duties. This instilled a new vigor into Oslavado, who was now more determine to accomplish his quest.

Storms carried his boat way off course. He traveled for days in circles. The hot sun was slowly killing him. The last of his food had disappeared days ago. He barely had the strength to sit up. If he was accurate, he had three weeks until the deadline.

Just then, a powerful wind came from the east and caused his boat to capsize. The sea turned rough. He stated to sink. The seawater stung his eyes and he was gasping for air. He tried to reach for his boat, but the wind kept pushing it away. Oslavado gave up. His eyes closed and the sea swallowed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: The Grail

He thought he was dead. Everything was too loud, too bright. He couldn't concentrate on anything. The world was spinning. Nothing made sense. He tried to stand, but immediately collapsed onto the sand. His eyes shut.

When he awoke, it was night. His head was clearer. He positioned himself, and sat up. After a few minutes he opened his eyes, afraid of what he would see.

He was in an ancient land. It was foreign to him. Oslavado crawled over to a stream that was flowing into the ocean. He dunked his head into the water and drank until he was no longer thirsty.

When some of his strength returned, Oslavado stood up and went looking for food. While looking up and down the beach for food, he tried to loosen the knots that bound his hands. Unfortunately, they still held. Then, he saw a tree with some unfamiliar fruit growing from its branches. He picked the fruit and ate it. It tasted pleasant, so he continued to eat until he was full.

By this time, the sun was high in the sky. Oslavado started to weep. He was stranded. There was no way now that he was going to be able to save his mother. The Captain was right, he was a murderer...he deserved to die!

Oslavado went walking. He followed the stream that he first drank from. He wouldn't allow himself to drink from it again. He didn't deserve that.

On the verge of death, he spotted an opening that lead to a small cave. His curiosity got the best of him, he went exploring. The opening was the entrance to the den of a dragon. There were piles of treasure and bones that were guarded by the sleeping beast. Right by the dragon's head, was a cup.

The cup gave off its own light. Oslavado knew that this had to be the Holy Grail. He carefully reached down, grabbed the cup, and ran like the wind. He had such a renewed sense of energy and relief. He had found it! He ran and ran until he found a nearby village.

Oslavado asked the help of an older woman who gladly untied his bound hands. She gave him food and a place to sleep. She did not speak more than a few words, and she did not ask questions. Oslavado was glad for her silence.

When he was fully recovered, he made arrangements for going back to his old village to save his mother. He was scheduled to leave the next morning on horse back. It was a three-day journey. That would put him back in his town with two days to spare!

That night, when everyone was sleeping, the dragon awoke to find that its cup was gone. The dragon angrily flew up into the air and set fire to everything in its path, including the village where Oslavado was staying. The townspeople were distraught with fear. They had no idea why the dragon was so angry with them.

Oslavado was just leaving when he got stopped by some soldiers who were investigating the wrath of the dragon. They searched his bags, and found the cup. It was still glowing. The soldiers took the cup and dragged Oslavado to their King.

When Oslavado arrived, the King was giving a speech. Oslavado recognized him as the infamous Beowulf, although he looked as though he had lost the determination everyone had said was always visible in his eyes.

The High-Priest took the cup and told Beowulf of its importance. The King barely looked at it. He ordered Oslavado to show him where he found it. Without saying a word, Oslavado led the King and a group of soldiers to the dragon's lair. Beowulf began to talk to his men. Oslavado faded into the background. As soon as he thought that no one would notice he was gone, he snuck back to the village.

Once there, he saw the townspeople gathered around the High-Priest praying for their King's safety. The cup was no where in sight. Oslavado searched high and low. Finally, he found it in what appeared to be the High-Priest's hut. He put it into a bag, and located his horse. Like the wind that capsized his boat so long ago, the road until his village was in sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: The End

When Oslavado returned, he showed the Holy Grail to the King of Blithe in front of all of townspeople. The King was angered that this boy accomplished the impossible. The people were angry that the King sent Oslavado on the quest in the first place. A massive revolution broke out, and the people were victorious. They named Oslavado the new King of Blithe. He was overjoyed to be reunited with his mother.

One evening, Oslavado took the Cup and buried it deep into the barren fields that surrounded the town. He did not want any more fighting or death because of the cup. Little did he know, that the Grail's magical properties leaked into the ground.

Now, Blithe was a lush and green land. There were no more famines and no one ever went hungry. His perseverance and hope can never be matched by another. His name deserves to be remembered as a hero forever.


End file.
